Ringo's caravan
}} Ringo's caravan is an unmarked location in the Mojave Wasteland, located northeast of Jean Sky Diving. Background Around October 12, 2281The Courier: "I overheard your argument. What was that all about?" Trudy: "It looks like our little town got itself dragged into the middle of something we don't want anything to do with. About a week ago, this trader, Ringo, comes into town. Survivor of an attack, he says. Bad men after him, needs a place to hide. We figured he was just in shock, so we gave him a place to lie low. We didn't actually expect anyone to come after him." (Trudy's dialogue) Powder Gangers led by Joe Cobb ambushed this Crimson Caravan Company caravan on its return trip from New California to its New Vegas branch. Although the Powder Gangers typically look to extort caravans for passing through the territory, their attack was swift and without warning, and although the caravaneers put up a good fight, they were eventually overwhelmed. The Powder Gangers killed the two guards and their pack brahmin. The only survivor – the trader Ringo – managed to only thin their numbers before he fled, escaping to the nearest safe haven he could: Goodsprings.The Courier: "Why are the Powder Gangers out to get you?" Ringo: "My caravan was on the return trip from California and heading back up to the company branch in New Vegas when we got jumped. Not even a "drop your weapons and hands up" before the bullets started flying. We put up a good fight, but there was too many of them. I took a few of the bandits down before I ran, so I figure their friends are out for revenge." (Ringo's dialogue) Since then, the town has been hiding him, not thinking that the men attacked him would come seeking their revenge.The Courier: "What was that you said about Ringo?" Joe Cobb: "He's some trader who decided he'd rather shoot than pay the toll for being in our territory. He's hiding somewhere in town. Would serve these idiots right if me and my guys shot the place up after we got payback on Ringo." (Joe Cobb's dialogue)Joe Cobb: "I'm done being nice. If you don't hand Ringo over soon, I'm going to get my friends and we're burning this town to the ground, got it?" Trudy: "We'll keep that in mind. Now, if you're not going to buy something, get out." (Joe Cobb's and Trudy's dialogue) Layout The caravan is now just a hitched camper in the middle of I-15 with the bodies of the two guards and the pack brahmin strewn around it and it's supplies raided by the Powder Gangers. The male guard has his armor and supplies still on him, but the female guard had been stripped of her armor and supplies. Supplies can also be found on the deceased pack brahmin. Notes * Neither of the dead caravan guards appear on consoles. * The dead female guard has had her clothing removed by the Powder Gangers that are still nearby, whereas the male guard is still clothed suggesting that she was raped or the Powder Gangers defiled her corpse afterward. Appearances Ringo's caravan appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Brahmincorpse.jpg|One of the dead brahmin Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations ru:Стрип